IN MEMORIES WE TRUST
by Fanficg1rl
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia wanted to go on a simple solo mission or so she thought. Then before the mission even starts there is a... Confession to Lucy! Read more to find out. Sorry about the picture it doesn't really fit but then Gray and Natsu may be fighting so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1 Unknown feelings

"That Natsu he blew me off today" Lucy ranted as she sat at her favorite seat at the counter of the guild.

"Don't worry Lucy he still likes you even though he can't be here right now" Mira assured her from behind the counter as she gave Lucy what she usually eats.

"Thanks Mira you are a good friend" Lucy said as she took a bit of her food. "But come on he was so excited yesterday to go on a job for today so I went and picked out a job for us to go on but then I asked to go a job with him today he said he had something to do."

"He probably has his reasons, he might have gotten a hint to where Igneel might be" Mira pointed out.

"Oh yeah he has been looking for him for 7 years now huh? Well its 14 now if you count the 7 year time gap we were in." Lucy sighed. "I could understand if he might have found Igneel but he didn't even tell me where he was going."

"Hmm… that is strange usually he can't wait to tell everyone where he is going especially if it involves Igneel because he wants to prove to everyone that he is real." Mira said.

"Yeah I just hope he is back to normal soon. But I guess with what we have been through he probably wants some time to himself without anyone finding him" Lucy said with a sigh. Just then Natsu came running through the door of the guild and looked around. He spotted Lucy and ran over to her.

"Hey Lucy could come with me for a minute?" He asked.

"Why? Where are we going?" Lucy asked as Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Guild.

"It's a surprise just for you Lucy" Natsu explained as they ran down the street. They went to the east forest and he took her to the river to look out over the water.

"Ok Natsu why did you bring here and in such a rush?" Lucy panted when she finally caught up to him. Then she noticed a picnic dinner lying on a blanket next to Natsu.

"Natsu what are you planning? Is this for us?" Lucy asked with a suspicious glint in her eye as she looked at the picnic. Natsu would never be able to make something this nice Lucy thought.

"Come on Lucy come and sit down" Natsu said breaking Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Natsu did you make all this yourself?" Lucy asked looking at the food.

"Yep, it took me all night to get it right" Natsu said taking a bite of the food; I hope she likes it he thought.

"This is so good Natsu" Lucy told him with a big grin on her face. But why did he do it he still hasn't answered my question.

"Lucy the reason that I made all of this for us is…" Natsu started but trailed off as he looked into her eyes and felt his heart beat faster and his checks go a little red. He finally knew why Lucy was so dear to him and he wanted to tell her but he couldn't do it so far. "The reason is-is b-because…" Why can't I just say it already Natsu thought angrily.

"Because?" Lucy said looking at him kind of worried.

"IT'S BECAUSE LUCY I LOVE YOU!" Natsu yelled finally, he got up and ran off to his house where Happy was waiting for him. That's it I said it I finally told her and now I ran away why did I run? I have never run away like this before she probably is very confused now because of me. But her reaction was so beautiful Natsu's cheeks went a deep red at the memory of her startled face 30 seconds after he confessed to her. He reached his house and Happy bombarded him with questions.

"Did you do it Natsu? What did she do? What did you do?" Happy said in a fray

"Well Happy a lot of things happened" Natsu started and Happy settled down to listen.

Back with Lucy, Lucy watched as Natsu ran away she had caught a glance of his face and he was blushing, she was blushing also, she was ready for him to say anything to her except for that. "Jeez what am I going to do with him?" she said laughing to herself. But did she really like him back? That was one question that she could not answer herself. She went home that day to try and get her feelings and thoughts straight because of what happened that afternoon. She decided to call up Pluu and talk to him while taking a hot bath. She also writes a letter to her mom recapping what happened that day.

Dear Mama,

I thought Natsu was blowing me off on a job and then he comes running into the guild and takes me into the east forest where a picnic dinner is waiting that he made himself! He then gets all embarrassed and tells me that he loves me but I am not sure that I love him back because I like some other guy at my guild but maybe I do? I just wish I could figure it out but I guess it will turn out for the best in the end right mama?

Love, Lucy

P.S. Don't tell dad this he did like the fact that I would like boys one day.

Lucy put down her quill and sighed leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling how am I going to face Natsu tomorrow? I know he is going to want an answer to his confession but I have never really been confessed to like that before and I don't know what to do. Lucy was tired so she got up and went to bed she would sort it out in the morning.

Now back to Natsu. He finished telling Happy what had happened with Lucy and he thought that he should have waited for her to give him an answer before running off like he did. "But Happy I was afraid that she was going to reject me right then and there she looked like she was going to cry for a second then she just looked frightened. And I did not mean to scare her I guess I am just not good enough for her and if she rejects me then I will take it without any hard feelings I mean it was out of the blue right Happy?"

"Aye but Natsu are you going to ask for an answer tomorrow?" Happy asked looking very sad for Natsu.

"No, I thought she was going to turn me down anyway but I still wanted to tell her how I feel about her. I will have no hard feelings if she tells she doesn't feel the same…" Natsu said defeated. "Oh Happy who am I kidding Happy she is the first one that I loved since Lisanna, I just know Lucy is going to reject me." Natsu said to Happy.

"Don't worry Natsu it's not like she is getting a boyfriend or anything, she is still single so you still have a chance although you probably cut your chances of getting Lucy by more than half and if you ask me you are now below Gray on the 'People Lucy would date' list." Happy told Natsu trying but failing of course to cheer him up somewhat.

"Happy you were supposed to make me feel better but it did not and I will DEFENTLY not lose to that perverted stripper!" Natsu yelled to Happy. "No one can have Lucy but me she is just as important as finding Igneel to me."


	2. Chapter 2 Love rival?

The Next day:

Lucy walked into the guild and sat down at the counter. "What can I get you today?" Mira asked Lucy.

"I am not that hungry Mira I will just take some water" Lucy responded sounding a little downcast.

"So, Lucy what happened yesterday with you and Natsu?" Mira asked getting closer to Lucy's face.

"W-what are you talking about n-nothing happened yesterday" Lucy stammered avoiding eye contact.

"Come on Lucy please I will not tell anyone else it would just be between you and me" Mira pleaded.

*Sigh* "Then I guess I have no choice in the matter" Lucy said her cheeks turning a light color of pink. She looked right and left to see if anyone was close enough to hear what she was about to say. "What happened yesterday was that Natsu took me to the east forest and there was a picnic lunch there…" Lucy started but trailed off her cheeks getting even redder.

"Oh Lucy why are your cheeks getting so red what happened come on come on?" Mira said getting more excited.

"Well, h-he made the p-picnic himself and it was delicious I have to admit then he yelled t-that h-he l-l-loves m-me" Lucy finally said as her cheeks went bright red and she hid face in her hands so no one would see her red cheeks and ask her why she was blushing so hard. But unknown to Mira and Lucy someone had heard what Lucy just said and he did not like it. Gray had been standing in the shadows next to the counter. He was going to ask Lucy she wanted to go on a job with him, Erza, Juvia, and Natsu. He was surprised the he actually told her how he felt when Gray was sure that Natsu still didn't recognize his feeling for Lucy. He was also angry that he told her how he felt before Gray could. He knew that Juvia loves him but she is just not Lucy, he loves her also and wanted to tell her but he would need to let this blow over before he could. He also wanted to hear her answer to it so he stayed hidden in the shadows and kept listening to their conversation neither one of them are saying anything. Mira is just starring in shock and Lucy is covering her face with her arms.

"Finally he understands his own feelings" Mira burst out finally cutting the silence she reached out and put a hand on Lucy's arm. "So what was your answer to that?"

"At first I was so shocked I couldn't say anything then he must have seen something in my face because he then got up and ran away before I could answer. I don't know how to face him now" Lucy said lifting up her face. The red in her cheeks faded to a light pink. "I don't know my own feeling for him and I like someone else…" Lucy trailed off looking at the ground with sad eyes. "I just don't want to make him sad." She whispered to herself. In the shadows where Gray was quietly listening found hope in her answer. She likes someone else? Could that person be me? Gray thought he didn't want to stay there any longer for fear of getting discovered eavesdropping so he backed away from them slowly without making a noise, he then approached them again like he was just walking up to them.

"Hey, Lucy do you want to go on a job with Erza, Juvia, Natsu, and I?" Gray asked her. Please say yes please Gray thought as she pondered it.

"I guess I do I need the money for my rent this month anyway." Lucy replied with a shrug. Man she is strong for wanting to go on a job with the person she doesn't know how to face anymore Gray thought. This is why he loves her. "Alright lets go then they are waiting" Gray said as he started to walk away.

"Alright I will be there in a minute." Lucy said as she turned back to Mira and told her goodbye. A few minutes later the 6 friends were walking to the train station. That afternoon the group came back from the job very pleased with themselves. "Aw, I feel much better now that I have done some work. But the money I got from this job is not enough for my rent this month." Lucy stated as they walked along.

"If you want Lucy we can go on another short job tomorrow" Erza told her "If you are worried about not having enough for this month's rent I would go with you."

"Thank you for the offer Erza but I want to go on a job by myself tomorrow" Lucy replied to Erza. Besides I don't want to be with Natsu for another day until I get my feelings straight Lucy thought to herself. Besides she wanted to go on a job alone she hasn't done that in a while.

"But Lucy do you think you should go on a job by yourself?" Natsu asked her.

"Natsu I will be fine I'm not a helpless little girl you know" Lucy told him.

"I know but still you are a little weak when it comes to battles." He said back at her.

"I have gotten better at fighting will be an easy job so don't worry, it will take a day or two though." Lucy told Natsu as they walked through the forest by Magnolia.

"Well if you say so then I can't really stop you then. But you better be extra careful" Natsu told Lucy looking at her with concerned eyes

"Come on Natsu she will be fine. She is strong she can do it." Erza told him. "I have faith in you Lucy." Erza said turning to Lucy

"Good luck on your job for tomorrow Lucy and if you don't come back we will come and rescue you if you need us too we are a team after all" Gray said to Lucy. "Please be safe. Or else I could never forgive myself." He whispered to himself but Lucy heard it.

"What was that Gray?" Lucy asked. Aw crap she heard that!

"Oh, nothing just for you to be safe on your job. It's not that hard of a job right?" Gray told her quickly. It wasn't a total lie right?

"Ok Gray thanks I guess…" Lucy said looking down at her shoes. Gray noticed a little hint of pink on her cheeks. Why is she getting embarrassed? He thought. Then it hit him that the other person that she might also like other than Natsu was him, maybe though just maybe he could not be sure but he wanted to find out. "Alright well I will see you all in a couple of days." Lucy said cutting into Grey's thoughts as she walked off waving to everyone.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's not yours Lucy! Juvia will forever be your love rival! And Juvia will not lose to the likes of you! " Juvia said coming up behind Lucy and whispered in her ear.

"Oh Juvia, He was just wishing me luck on the solo job I'm going to do tomorrow" Lucy told her turning around with a big smile on her face. "Of course I won't try to take him from you." Lucy soothed to no affect it probably inflamed the situation.

"Why are you always trying to go after my Gray? Juvia just wants Gray to be hers and no one else's but you are always in the way." Juvia ranted to Lucy.

"Hey Juvia calm down already she wasn't doing any harm." Gray told Juvia. Who had walked after Lucy. "She is right I was only wishing her good luck on her solo mission tomorrow!"

"But Juvia doesn't like it when you go and talk to other people especially girls!" Juvia exploded to Gray. Then she ran off to who knows where.

"I will go find her and bring her back!" Gray called to everyone as he headed after Juvia. Gray looked back over his shoulder and saw Lucy standing looking after him. She looked like she was sad that he was going or about something that Juvia said to her. Why did she say that she wasn't going to try and take him away then go and look at him like that? He thought as he called for Juvia. He finally found her next to a creek crying. "Juvia what are you doing everyone is worried about you come back with me." Gray told her sitting down next to her.

"No, Juvia doesn't want to go back the atmosphere over there it's too suffocating." Juvia sobbed burying her head deeper in her arms.

"Come on we have to go back the guild at least" Gray told her once again trying to calm her down

"Why? So I can see you look with love in your eyes at Lucy and not at Juvia?" Juvia said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. At this Gray just looked down at the ground and did not respond.

"I'm sorry but it's complicated right now." Gray told Juvia as he stood up. "I am going to head back with the others. With that Gray left and Juvia found herself alone. Why is it that Gray only likes Juvia as a friend and then when Juvia tries to convey her feeling Gray doesn't even acknowledge her in the slightest? What is it that Lucy has that Juvia doesn't? Juvia thought angrily as she sat by the river but the water near her was making angry waves as it passed her. She heard a bush rustle near her and she called out "who's there?" there was no answer so she got up and went to investigate.

A little before that, "wipe out Fairy Tail was it? It should be an easy task for you. Oh sure it would be if I knew where they were!" A strange man exclaimed as he wandered through the woods next to Fior. This man's name is Vidaldus Taka. He has the appearance of a rock band member with long black hair that goes to his knees. "If only I could find a little Fairy that is not in the middle of the guild so I have been wandering these woods hoping for a little fairy to grab. Why does Rufus even want one of the Fairy's anyway?" Vidaldus said to himself. Then he heard a "Who's there?" He peered through the bushes and saw the girl he had brainwashed when he worked for Jellal. This is perfect I will get revenge on that brat and her friends for messing up the plan I am way stronger than I was back then he thought as he thought of the best way to attack her. She got up and was walking towards him. I guess heads on will work the best.

"Gray is that you?" Juvia asked into the undergrowth. "I kind of don't want to talk to you anymore." Just then Vidaldus stepped out of the bushes and confronted Juvia.

"Hey little Fairy do you remember me?" He asked he while he rocked a few cords on his guitar.

"No, wait you were from the tower of heaven weren't you?" Juvia said with a spark of recognition in her eyes.

"Bingo and I took over your body that time you remember that also?" He asked her. "My brainwashing abilities have grown stronger and are less likely to be broken now. Why don't I show you what I mean?" He strummed a little on his guitar.

"I don't have time for this 'water slicer'" Juvia yelled and water shot at Vidaldus. But he absorbed it with his hair.

"You also should remember that I can absorb any liquid with my hair but please not alcohol or oils." Vidaldus said to Juvia. Juvia tried to use 'water lock' but he absorbed that also.

"Now for the finale of this little show 'rock of Succubus'!" Vidaldus shouted as he played a loud tune in his guitar.

"AHHHHH what are you doing to me!" Juvia yelled as she was brainwashed by the guitar's tune.

"You will now help me annihilate the pesky Fairy's would you agree?" Vidaldus asked Juvia.

"Those pesky Fairies can go to hell" Juvia yelled. She was now more like a rock band member, her clothes were more reveling plus her attitude had changed dramatically. With this they both walked off into the woods together laughing at the demise of the Fairies that they imagined in their minds.

At Lucy's apartment, "Bye Lucy" Everyone yelled at the same time. By the time Lucy got home to her apartment she was super tired so she took a bath skipped working on her novel for that day and went right to bed. She turned off the lights and got into bed. She rolled over and saw Natsu's face an inch away from hers she screamed and fell out of the bed trying to get away, she got up and turned on the light. "W-what are you doing here!" Lucy yelled to Natsu who also got out of her bed.

"I wanted to wish you good night Lucy." He said getting a little closer.

"Well then come to my door and knock like a normal person." Lucy said backing up.

"But you weren't home when I got here." He said still getting closer to Lucy.

"Then wait outside for me to come home don't just enter someone else's home just because they aren't there you could go to jail for that!" Lucy said as she bumped into a wall. Still Natsu walked closer to Lucy.

"But I love to see your surprised face when you walk in and see that I am here already" Natsu admitted.

"Your reactions are the best." Lucy blushed a little when Natsu said that and he finally closed the gap between him and Lucy since she was up against a wall she couldn't get away. Natsu put his hand next to her head and bent his head so they were eye level. "Lucy can I have a truthful answer to this question?" He asked her

"Uh, sure" Lucy responded. That's great now I can finally get an answer Natsu thought bracing him-self to say it.

"Can I have an answer to my confession?" Natsu asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh well about that I actually don't know my true feelings for you I'm sorry Natsu this is probably not the answer you were looking for." Lucy mumbled avoiding eye contact with Natsu.

"Thank you Lucy that is all I wanted to hear" Natsu said hugging Lucy so she didn't see the single tear that came from his eyes.

"Natsu, could you let go I can't breathe." Lucy choked out. Natsu loosened his grip on her but did not let go until he wiped the tear from his eye. He stood back and looked at Lucy with a forced goofy smile on his face.

"Alright I believe you, I just wanted to say a final goodbye before you leave because the guild is going to be boring while you are gone" Natsu told Lucy.

"Don't worry I will be back before you know it." Lucy reassured him. "Just don't fight with Gray and make Erza mad at you ok? Now I have to get some sleep if I am going to do my job for tomorrow" Lucy said as she walked over to her bed and got in.

"Alright Lucy I will be taking my leave. Just answer one question what kind of job is it?" Natsu asked as he stopped at her door.

"I have to protect this person from anything that might try to bring her harm." Lucy said tiredly as she lay back down and tried to fall asleep. "It is going to pretty easy I think." Lucy said drowsily as Natsu shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Solo Mission?

**So hey everyone I am replacing this chapter because there were some mistakes in it please review. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The next day at the guild, "Has anyone seen Natsu?" Erza asked everyone.

"No Erza sorry we have not seen him today" everyone she asked told her.

"Where could he be? Now that I look around Gray is not here either" Erza concluded. This is strange usually they are here and ready to go on a job. Maybe Natsu is sulking because Lucy decided to go on a job without him? But what about Gray it is not like him to sulk about stuff like this there has to be something else. Erza thought as she left the guild to go check their houses. They might have gone to Lucy's house even though she is not there. Erza went to Lucy's apartment but no one was there. She checked Gray and Natsu's houses but they weren't there either. This is just weird where could they have gone if they didn't go out on a job? I asked Mira and the Master if they had but they didn't so where are they?

Around the same time, "This is great I will just tag behind Lucy and make sure nothing happens to her." Natsu said to himself as he followed Lucy out on her job.

"Natsu you shouldn't be following her if she sees you she will get mad at you." Happy warned Natsu sleepily as he floated after Natsu.

"But she won't see me and then when the job is over I will get back to the guild before she does and greet her when she gets back" Natsu explained to Happy. "Besides I'm sure that she won't need my help but if she does then I will be right there to lend her a hand discreetly."

"Natsu, you are many things but discreet is not one of them." Happy told him.

"Shush Happy or she will hear you!" Natsu whispered to Happy to shush him. Lucy had stopped on the road and was looking around as if she had heard something. Natsu held his breath hoping she didn't find him. After a minute she shrugged and continued to walk along. She finally reached this beautiful mansion that was on an overgrown side road in the forest that Natsu had never seen before. Wow this place is impressive Natsu thought as he approached the mansion. Lucy stopped at the gate and was calling for someone to let her in. The gates opened and she entered Natsu and Happy flew in over the gates luckily they were not discovered. Lucy was inside the mansion now so Natsu decided to patrol the perimeters to make sure there was nothing dangerous on the outside of the mansion. He was walking around when he smelled something that should not have been there. The smell was coming from behind a bush. Natsu snuck up to the bush and jumped on top of the person behind it.

"Hey Natsu what are you doing here let me go!" The person yelled as Natsu jumped on him.

"Gray! What are YOU doing here?" Natsu asked suspicion flashing in his eyes. "Are you following Lucy also?"

"So what if I am? I can do what I want without having to ask permission from you not like I would ask anything from you flame brain." Gray stated as he got in Natsu's face.

"Oh so you want to go you stalking perverted stripper" Natsu challenged Gray. They started resoling behind the bush; they were making a small ruckus. That is when Happy saw Lucy looking out the window straight at them. Her eyes widened in alarm and immediately turned from the window to come and investigate.

"Natsu, Gray! Stop Lucy has spotted you, and she coming over here right now!" Happy shouted at them trying to warn them. Gray at least heard him.

"What Happy, Lucy saw us already?" Gray asked with surprise. He broke away from Natsu aiming on last punch then ran and hid in a tree 100 yards away. Natsu was in a daze as to why Gray left so fast and yelled with indignation when Happy picked him up and started to fly off with him.

"Happy! What are you doing I was just about to teach that pervert a lesson! Put me down" Natsu yelled to Happy.

"But Natsu I think Lucy saw you and Gray fighting and was coming to see what it was about." Happy told him.

"Oh well then I will have to settle the score with Gray another time. But why would he also follow Lucy on her mission? I mean the only real reason he would…" Natsu trailed off and then his eyes lit up with anger. "He is probably the bad guy in this whole situation and he came here to stop me from helping Lucy." Natsu concluded.

"Natsu, I don't think you get it at all." Happy said. "Just think Natsu, Gray came here probably for the same reason you did because he might have the same feelings that you do for Lucy. Of course he would never admit it." Happy told Natsu.

Now to Lucy, Hmm I thought I just saw someone fighting over here just now? Lucy thought as she looked for the culprits that were making a ruckus in her client's yard. Her orders were to protect the client for the next two days; for she knows very important information that if fallen into the wrong hands could bring harm to many people. I can do this Lucy thought as she made one more scan of the area and when she thought that there was nothing there after all went back into the mantion to wait for more orders from her client. "Umm excuse me?" Lucy asked as she knocked on her client's bedroom door. She wanted to know the clients name for safety purposes.

"Yes what do you want?" A light soothing voice called quietly from inside.

"I just wanted to know your name for safety reasons so that if you have to flee then I can call you" Lucy asked timidly.

"My name is Luna" The woman said. "You may come in if you want I would like to talk to you about the sleeping arrangement for tonight." Luna said waving Lucy to come closer. Luna was small and frail looking. She had the same tint of blond hair and eyes that Lucy has.

"Ok Miss Luna I am pleased to be here" Lucy said bowing to Luna.

"Oh please you don't have to be that formal with me. And you can just call me Luna." Luna told Lucy with a sweet smile.

"Ok Luna, what is the arrangement for tonight?" Lucy asked as she walked a little closer to Luna.

"Well as you know I have very top secret information that needs to be guarded so I was hoping that you could sleep in the same room as me that is why I asked for a female wizard." Luna told Lucy looking up at her shyly. "If you don't want to sleep in here with me then you can sleep in the jointing room." Luna offered.

"No I don't mind sharing rooms." Lucy told her thinking of how Natsu, Gray and Erza always were at her house when she wasn't there. They might even be in her apartment now knowing them she thought.

"There is just one little issue if you sleep in here you will have to share the bed with me." Luna informed Lucy.

"That is ok I don't mind sharing a bed with you" Lucy said politely. That's because Natsu and Erza like to sleep in my bed all the time at sleep overs or just because, Lucy thought suddenly missing her friends a little. Oh well I will see them in a couple of days.

"Well then you can leave for right now I need to get dressed. I will call you when it is your turn." Luna told Lucy as she pushed her out of the door.

"Alright then I will go make sure things are alright outside!" Lucy called as Luna shut the door.

Back at the guild, "Has Natsu and Gray come back yet?" Erza asked everyone who was still there.

"No, Erza we haven't seen them all day." Everyone answered.

"Alright thank you." Erza said as she walked away deep in thought. Where could they have gone? Lucy wasn't here so they probably didn't come for that reason? Wait they might have followed Lucy. At least Natsu might have Gray probably went somewhere else. Erza hurried out of the guild to go get Natsu before he messed up Lucy's mission.

To Gray, "Man that Flame-Brain why is he here? I did think that he would probably come here but that I would bump into him and in this huge garden? It's not as big as the one at Lucy's house but it is still pretty big." Gray said angrily when he was far enough from where Natsu and Gray fought. "I guess I will leave if Natsu is here but I should stay there is not telling what might happen with him here." Gray was at the fence surrounding the mantion.

"Gray from Fairy Tail yes he is a Fairy Tail wizard I must take him out." A creepy voice said behind Gray. Gray turned around to see Juvia standing there.

"Oh Juvia it just you I thought you were someone else." Gray said when he recognized Juvia. "Juvia what are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I will start fighting Gray now." Juvia said as though Gray didn't even speak.

Back to Natsu, "Hey Happy Lucy is gone now you can put me down." Natsu told Happy after watching Lucy go back into the mantion.

"Aye, where are we going to sleep tonight Natsu?" Happy asked as he put Natsu down.

"Where are you Squinty Eyes?" Natsu was yelling while searching the surrounding areas not hearing a word Happy said.

"I think I can be your opponent" a strange man said as he walked out from behind a tree.

"Hey have I seen you before?" Natsu asked as he got a whiff of the newcomers sent. "Oh you were that guy from the grand magic games!" Natsu stated finally recognizing him. "You use some sort of memory magic."

"That is correct I am Rufus Lore, and I have come to dispose of the one who lives in this house." The man said taking a step forward.

"You are not getting any closer than that!" Natsu yelled jumping at the man he launched himself at Rufus Lore. He tried a wing slash of the fire dragon but Rufus dodged.

"That won't work on me now." Rufus said to Natsu. "I have memorized all of you magic's moves at the games."

"Well then we will have to see about that." Natsu challenged Rufus. Rufus ran at Natsu and used Ice-make hammer combined with air magic that he had memorized from a while ago. It hit Natsu and knocked him back against a tree. "Huh? So you think petty magic like that would work against me? Natsu taunted Rufus. Rufus replied by using doll magic and made the tree grab Natsu.

"What do you think of me now?" Rufus snapped back to Natsu as he had the tree doll start crushing him. But Natsu set the tree on fire and burnt it down. Rufus took a step back when that happened. Natsu came forward and used 'flaming fist of the fire dragon' on Rufus. It knocked him back but Rufus came right back on Natsu with doll magic again and used 'rock doll' to hold Natsu down for a while. Natsu struggled but could not break free and Happy couldn't help him.

Around that time, Luna is a little weird and she looks like me that is so scary Lucy thought as she paced through the mansion's garden looking for any signs of an ambush or what not. Lucy then saw a fight was commencing on the other side of a tree line. She thought that there was someone was trying to break in so she headed to the sight of the fight When Lucy got there she saw Natsu being held by a rock and a man that she thought she would never see again. Lucy stayed half in shadow so that she could take in what was happening but Rufus had already seen her.

"Oh look the main attraction is here at last." Rufus sneered when Lucy came into sight. Lucy saw Natsu and tried to go and help him but Rufus blocked her. She tried to reach for Loki's key but she wasn't fast enough Rufus was already casting the spell on her. "Finally I can complete my mission I have been saving up all of my magical power for you girl." Rufus said as he raised his fingers to his temple. "Say goodbye to the information that you hold so dear to you because you are about to lose it, along with all your memories" Rufus said with a chuckle with that Rufus used an ancient spell called 'amnesia' it hit Lucy right in the face. Natsu yelled out to her and finally broke free of the rock doll and caught Lucy right before she hit the ground. Right at that time Loki came through his gate.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Guild

The next morning, Natsu woke to sunshine shining on his face. He woke up from uneasy sleep. He looked over to Lucy and saw that the swollen part of Lucy's face was turning purple. She needed to get back to the guild so that they could think of what to do for her. If it was any normal magic she should have woken up by now Natsu thought as he looked at her face. He picked her up and was about to leave with Lucy in his arms and Happy coming after them. They had not gotten out of the front door before they heard footsteps and a small voice call out "wait!" Natsu turned and saw Luna hurrying towards him. "Tuna what are you doing?" Natsu asked a little surprised.

"My name is Luna and I am going to come with you because I still need protection." Luna panted when she had finally caught up to Natsu.

"Hmmm fine you can come with me but be warned the guild I am going to is a crazy one." Natsu warned before turning and started walking again.

"That is fine by me I have been in many weird places how long till we get there?" Luna asked as she walked next to Natsu.

"About noon we will be there before dark but we have to keep walking for now." Natsu said as they walked through the woods headed for the guild. They walked in silence for a while until they were walking through the town. That is when Natsu noticed that Luna was getting fidgety. "Say Luny what is wrong you are moving closer now that there is more people around. Could it be that you have not been around very many people in your life?" Natsu asked as they walked down the street.

"My name is not Luny. It's Luna" Luna stated as they walked along. People stopped and stared for a moment at Natsu with Lucy in his arms who clearly was not moving. Before Luna could answer a voice called out to Natsu.

"Natsu what is wrong with Lucy? Will she be ok?" A shop owner asked who has talked to Lucy and the gang a lot in the past after they returned from missions they liked to go to the shop after missions to eat and the owner liked to hear what they were doing with themselves.

"It's alright she was hit with some magic but she should be fine I just have to take her back to the guild right now." Natsu assured the store keeper more than he did himself.

"Alright Natsu you guys all come into my shop next time you all go on a mission." The storekeeper shouted as Natsu carried on walking to the guild.

"Wow you are popular with this town" Luna said as she walked with Natsu she was a little more at ease but still had some tension as she looked around.

"Yeah Fairy Tail is the number one guild in this town. But right now we need to get Lucy back to the guild to be treated. Here we are welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy for the time being any way." Natsu said as he walked into the guild. Natsu walked in before Luna could protest that he called her the wrong name. "Everyone I need your help Lucy got hurt while out on her job yesterday and she hasn't woken up yet!" Natsu called into the guild. The first person to come and meet Natsu was Mira-Jane.

"Natsu what happened to Lucy?" Mira asked as she followed Natsu to the infirmary they have at the guild.

"She got hit in the face with some really powerful magic while trying to protect Luna, who is her client she came with me here." Natsu explained to Mira as he laid Lucy down in one of the beds in the infirmary.

"I understand Natsu I will go get the Master and we will see what we can do for Lucy" Mira said as she headed for the Master's office.

Back with Luna, the one called Natsu disappeared somewhere in the guild. I am all alone out here and no one seems to be here. Natsu did say that no one is really here at this time of day because they are all out on jobs. But still I don't know if I should go in or follow Natsu he seemed pretty upset when he walked in and that beautiful woman went with him. They are probably talking about personal stuff I don't want to intrude. But I am glade that the girl named Lucy got hit with the magic and not me that was a pretty powerful spell. Luna thought as she looked around the inside if the guild taking in every detail. Then she saw a man walking into the guild from the back. Must be one of the members' Luna thought, just then the man saw her and started to walk over to her.

"Hey there young lady what can we do for you?" The man asked Luna. "Do you need a job done? Or do you want to join our guild?"

"Umm I came with the member named Natsu. And I don't want to join your guild." Luna mumbled back to the strange man.

"Natsu! He is finally back?" The man shouted "Hey everyone Natsu finally came back someone better find Erza." The few other people that were there came into the main hall.

"What! Natsu?" A woman said holding a giant barrel and smelled of alcohol. Do all the wizards get drunk at this time of the morning?

"Erza is going to thrash Natsu for leaving without a trace. Even if it was for two days" A man with a pipe said as he sat down at a nearby table then spotted Luna. "Hey who are you young lady?"

"I am Luna. I came here with Natsu and the girl named Lucy." Luna told the man kind of shy.

"Well hi Luna I am Wakaba what do you mean with Lucy? She is out on a solo job" Wakaba told Luna puzzled.

"Yeah she was I was her client she was supposed to protect me from harm, but these guys came Natsu who apparently followed Lucy was fighting with them. Then Lucy ran to the fight, one of the guys mistook Lucy for me and hit her right in the face with some sort of magic and she has been out cold ever since. I came along because those guys could come back and the job is not finished Natsu said that he would finish the job in place of Lucy" Luna explained to Wakaba.

"Where is Lucy now?" He asked with concern on his face.

"Natsu and some woman with white hair took her into that room right over there." Luna pointed out the room. Just then Mira came running out and ran to the master's office and knocked on the door telling the Mater to come quickly to the infirmary. An old man probably the Master came out and the woman and old man ran over to the room with Lucy in it.

"The woman you were talking about is Mira-Jane she is very nice and the bar tender here. The room they took Lucy to is the infirmary for the guild since so many of us come back from jobs injured to some degree." Wakaba told Luna.

"Hey Wakaba who's the girl" The man who originally saw Luna asked as he walked over.

"Oh Marco this is Luna she is the client of Lucy's" Wakaba told Marco.

"Oh well nice to meet you Luna do you want anything to eat?" Marco asked.

"No thank you I ate right before leaving my mantion" Luna said to Marco.

"Alright then just make yourself at home here for the time being then" Marco told Luna and then walked away to talk to some other members. Luna sat down at a table by herself and got deep in thought.

Back to Natsu, Mira left to go get the Master and returned shortly. Natsu was surprised that the First Master was with him.

"Hey first what are you doing here?" Natsu asked First.

"I was talking to the current Master" First replied simply. She turned to Lucy and asked "Do you know what kind of magic hit her?"

"No, but the guy can use memory magic so it could have been any type of magic." Natsu answered.

"Who was it?" the Master asked.

"It was the Rufus guy from the Grand Magic Games from Saber tooth" Natsu told them.

"Him, hmm I think I know what type of magic it was but Natsu do you remember the name of the spell he used?" Master asked

"Oh I kind of do it sounded like anesa." Natsu said trying to remember.

"You mean amnesia?" First said with surprise and then fear.

"Yeah that was it how did you know First?" Natsu asked a little puzzled.

"I have seen that spell cast once before and the caster can only cast it once in their life and only a memory maker wizard can even cast it" First explained. "Just like the name suggests it induces amnesia on the receiver of the spell."

"What do you mean this can't be true!" Natsu exclaimed when the First was done talking.

"I am afraid that it is true when Lucy wakes up she will remember nothing not you, or her friends, her magic, and who she is. She will lose her past and all that you and everyone has done with her" First told Natsu sadly. "There is a slim chance that she might regain her memories but it might not happen for years."

"Then I will not give up" Natsu said with determination. Just then Gray came in with a bunch of wounds and burns all over him.

"Gray what happened to you?" Mira asked jumping up.

"Juvia has been brain washed by that guy we met when we went to fight Jellal at the tower of heaven." Gray said as he sat on a bed and Mira started to tend his wounds. Gray saw Lucy laying on one of the other beds and stood up abruptly. "What happened to Lucy?" He asked.

"She got hit with a powerful spell in the face and that magic made her lose all of her memories she will remember no one when she wakes up." Master informed Gray. "Wait you said Juvia has been brain washed by someone you have fought before?"

"Yeah some rock and roll guy." Gray told the Master.

"How ironic Lucy was also hit by someone you personally should remember you fought him in one of the games at the Grand Magic Games he's named Rufus." Master told Gray "He is a memory maker wizard and he is the one who did this to Lucy."

"No way maybe the rock guy and Rufus are working together." Gray concluded. "So wait Lucy has lost all of her memories and will not remember who any of us are?" Gray asked.

"Yes that is the sad thing about the spell that hit her we don't even know when she will wake up. It could be anywhere from a days to weeks and in rare cases years." The Master said grimly.

"I cannot believe this is happening right now." Gray said as he put his head in his hands and just sat there. "I didn't even get tell her." He whispered but Natsu with his extra good hearing just barely caught.

"Oh yeah Natsu who is that young woman that came here with you?" Master asked Natsu who had been looking at Lucy.

"She is the client that Lucy was supposed to protect from the people who did this to her. Come to think of it I think this spell was meant for the client but they mistook Lucy for Tuna that's the client's name." Natsu told them.

"Tuna? I don't think that is right. But that might be true they have some of the same facial features. If you see them from a far and in shadow you could think they were the same." Mira inferred. Just then Erza burst into the room.

"I hear that Natsu came back" Erza shouted as looked around the room. "Am I intruding on something?"

"Erza you are back from looking for Natsu?" Master said as he motioned Erza to come closer.

"Yeah I saw Romeo and he told me that he saw Natsu heading to the guild. Who is that girl that is out in the main hall?" Erza asked everyone.

"Natsu said that her name is Tuna but I don't believe it he probably forgot as usual." Mira said.

"Well that can wait until later so what are we going to do about Lucy?" Erza said turning to the Master. "There must be something that we can do."

"No there is nothing right now that we can do except look over her and monitor her condition and make sure it doesn't get any worse." Master told Erza. "And she shouldn't be moved any more she can only take so much she needs to rest for now."

"Understood Master I will go tell the rest of the guild." She said as she turned to walk out of the infirmary.

"No Erza I will do that myself it is my duty as a parent." The Master told Erza as he walked past her. Out on the main hall a lot people had come back from their jobs and were making a ruckus as usual. They stopped as looked up as Master got up on the stage. "Everyone listen very well to what I am going to tell you and pass it on to the ones who are not here right now." He paused. "Lucy has been hit with an ancient spell called 'Amnesia' while out on a job it has erased all of her memories and there is a very small chance that she will ever remember all of them." Shocked gasps came out at this part of the story. Master waited until they quieted down before continuing. "That is not all Juvia has been brainwashed by someone who some of us have fought before. Along with the person who has hurt Lucy his name is Rufus he was in the Grand Magic Games." I just want you all to be on your guard I hope they won't try to hurt any more of my children but we cannot be too careful and when Lucy wakes up we will make her feel welcome here again. In the mean time we will search for Juvia and the person controlling her." Master ended his speech to loud cheers from the rest of the guild.

"Um… What about me?" A small voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

"Who was that?" Master asked "Please come forward." Luna stepped forward to the front of the crowd timidly.

"Who are you? And what is your name?" the Master asked hoping down from the stage and stopped in front of Luna.

"I am Luna the client that Lucy was doing a job for. The people who did this to her were after me." Luna told the Master.

"Hmm… if they are capable of this then you better stay here but why are they after you in the first place?" Master asked Luna. "Are you willing to tell me what it is that they want?" the Master asked

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night but that is a private matter." Luna told the master.

"I see I can understand that, you have the protection of Fairy Tail for now." Master told Luna

"And for that I am grateful" Luna said bowing her head to the Master. With that the Master walked back to his office where Erza was waiting to talk to him. They spoke a little then headed in side to talk.

One week later, Natsu was sitting next to Lucy waiting for her to wake up Gray was there too standing at the foot of her bed. Lucy had been unconscious for a week now. Both Gray and Natsu were not on very good terms right now.


	5. Chapter 5 Lucy Awakens

A few days earlier… I have to do it now or I will never do it Gray thought as he walked up to Natsu in the guild. "Natsu I have to talk to you right now come with me" Gray said as he started to pull Natsu away from the others.

"Gray! What do you want? Where are you taking me?" Natsu asked as he broke free of Gray's grip.

"Let's make it a fair fight this time" Gray told Natsu as he faced him.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"The fight for Lucy let's make it a fair fight this time. I know that you confessed to her before but maybe I want to this time." Gray told Natsu.

"What are you talking about Gray? You can't like Lucy when Juvia obviously adores you" Natsu said back to him.

"I know that but I don't like Juvia any more than a friend the person that I love is Lucy and I will not lose her to likes of you a second time." Gray stated to Natsu getting in his face.

"Alright I accept your challenge the first one to have Lucy fall for them is the winner." Natsu challenged Gray.

"Alright then it's agreed." Gray said.

"Fine, I don't like it but I guess I could beat you at this also but don't say anything to Lucy about this deal." Natsu told Gray. Movement in the room made Gray come back to the present. He walked forward to the other side of Lucy's bed. One of her eye lids twitched then a finger, then an arm. Finally she opened her eyes.

Where am I? Lucy thought as she opened her eyes. Who are those two guys I am sure I have never met them before but they look friendly enough. But the question is who am I? Lucy sat up slowly that is when she saw that two strange men that were in the room with her. Who are they and why is one of them shirtless? Is he going to do something to me? "WH-who are you are why are you here?" Lucy asked timidly."

"We are your friends from before" The shirtless man told her.

"How do I know that you are not here to do things to me?" Lucy asked "Why are you shirtless it is very creepy."

"I am always shirtless you will get used to it." The man said. "I have to go get the master now." With that the shirtless man left. Lucy was left in the room with the other man who was not much more cover than the first all he had on was an open vest and a scarf. And he had really pink spiky hair.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked tensely. "Are you with the other man?"

"Yes I am but that is not the point you have lost your memories we are here to help you and get back to yourself." The pink haired man told Lucy.

"No you are not I don't want to stay here any longer I have to go before something bad happens to me. Lucy tried to get out of the bed. Natsu reached forward to grab Lucy.

"Lucy it is alright we are your friends we are only…" Natsu never got to finish.

"Get away from me!" Lucy screamed and slapped Natsu across the face. Natsu moved back so he wouldn't get slapped again.

"Lucy please stay here we are not trying to hurt you. You lost your memories in a battle and we are going to try and help you to get better." Natsu tried to explain. Natsu got up and stood in front of the door so that Lucy could not leave before the master got there.

"No you are not and my name is NOT Lucy it's…" Lucy trailed off trying to remember her real name so she could tell of this guy and leave. But where would she go? She couldn't even remember where she lived or how to get there. "So you say you are my friends?" Lucy asked finally. "Then why won't you let me leave? Why are you keeping me here I need to get out of here you guys are crazy" Lucy told Natsu. Throwing back the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, you can't leave yet there still is one more person you need to talk to before you can leave if you really want to." Natsu told Lucy. "I don't like forcing my friends to do things but you are going to stay here if I have anything to say about it. Just then the door opened and hit Natsu in the back pushing him forward.

"Hey what is the big ide… Oh it's you master" Natsu said when he regained his balance. He had almost punched the Master

"Natsu what were you doing standing so close to the door!" The master replied to Natsu. Not seeing the Natsu almost hit him.

"Lucy was trying to leave before you got here so I had to keep her here. Be careful Master she is violent and is not trusting of us right now." Natsu warned as the Master walked toward Lucy.

"I am not violent and my name is NOT Lucy" Lucy yelled back at Natsu. "What do you want any way?"

"I am here to talk to you Lucy about what we are going to do now that you are awake." Matsu told Lucy. "The rest of you can leave for now I don't want too many people to be in here right now we need to talk." Master told everyone else.

"But…" Gray began but was cut off by the master.

"Go now I will call you when we are done." Master ordered them. Natsu and the rest left reluctantly.

"Try to calm down and listen to what I am going to say to you. You can believe me if you want or not." The Master began to Lucy.

"I am not going to get out of here any other way am I?" Lucy said finally giving into what the Master was saying. "Fine I will listen but I will not stay here after I need to go."

"Go? Go were?" The Master asked puzzled.

"I don't know where but I know I have to go somewhere important." Lucy told the Master.

"Well, then you listen to me and then you can go where ever you want to go." Master told Lucy again.

"Please come sit down I promise that I will not hurt you."

"Well I guess but I am sitting over here." Lucy said reluctantly sitting as far away as she could from the Master.

"You don't have to sit on the other side of the room." Master stated. "Whatever do what you like. Now I will tell you who you were before the accident where you lost your memories. You might be surprised at what I am about to say."

"Good then you can tell me that I am not this Lucy person that the pink haired guy was talking about." Lucy told the Master.

"Well about that your name is Lucy, its Lucy Heartafilia." Master answered.

"What! You mean to say that my name is actually Lucy?" Lucy exclaimed. "Then that Natsu was right"

"Yes he was right. He was your best friend before the accident." Master explained. "Is there anything else that you would like to know?"

"Did I belong here?" Lucy asked looking at the Master.

"Yes you did and still do belong here if you want to stay here." The Master told Lucy.

"I don't know if I am but this place seems pretty noisy but welcoming at the same time." Lucy thought out loud. "But I still have to go somewhere" Lucy said to the Master.

"Then we will welcome you when you get back" Master told Lucy. "But at least go and see your apartment. Change your clothes get cleaned up before you go I am sure some of your old friends would love to take you there." Master told Lucy as he got up started to walk to the door. He stopped with his hand on the door knob and added "But also you might be bombarded when you leave this room."

"Thank you Master. I think I will be able to do this now." Lucy told the Master feeling a little calmer than when she had first woke up.

"Well then if you need to ask me anything else my door is always open." Master said then opened the door and left. Well I guess I need to apologize to Natsu for not believing him. He probably knows the way to my apartment. I really want to see where I lived before all of this But I guess I still live there Lucy thought as she walked over to the door. She put her hand on the door knob took a big breath and opened the door. Lucy walked out into the guild. Everyone was looked like they were all having a great time.

"Oh Lucy you came out are you ok? What did the Master have to say?" Lucy looked over to where the voice had come from and it was Natsu.

"Oh he just told me things from before and answered some of my questions that I had. Sorry for not believing you about Lucy being my name" Lucy told Natsu shyly. She did not like that she had to apologize to him right off the bat.

"It is all right Lucy. I kind of forgot that you would have forgotten everything about us when you woke up." Natsu said to Lucy.

"Master also said that you would show me the apartment that I live at?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Oh really well then of course I will take you there. Let's leave right now before you are swarmed." Natsu said looking to see if anyone noticed that Lucy was awake. They started to walk to the guild doors when a voice sounded behind them.

"Hey Lu-Chan you are finally awake!" Lucy turned around and saw a girl with short blue hair walking up to her.

"Lu-Chan are you also my friend?" Lucy asked the girl.

"Yes! I am Levy Mcgarden we were best friends." Levy told Lucy.

"Well then nice to meet you Levy." Lucy said with a smile. Suddenly Levy hugged Lucy.

"I am so glad that you came back I was worried about you." Levy whispered so only Lucy heard it but Natsu heard also but didn't comment.

"Thank you I am glad that I had…or rather have such good friends." Lucy told Levy when the hug was over. With that Lucy and Natsu left the guild and headed to her apartment. When they got to Lucy's apartment Natsu opened up the door and walked in like he had been there many times before. Lucy slowly walked looking all around the room.

"Wow this is a very nice house." Lucy said to herself as she walked around and looked at all of the things that were in her room.

"Lucy what are you looking at?" Natsu said as he flopped down on her bed like he always belonged there. Meanwhile Lucy was looking at a doll with light brown almost blonde hair and a simple dress on. She thought it was a very cute doll and wondered where she had acquired the doll.

"Hey, Natsu do you know where did I get this doll from?" Lucy asked Natsu. She walked over and showed him the doll.

"Oh that doll you got it from your dad when you were little." Natsu told Lucy.

"Do you know what the name of the doll is?" Lucy asked next.

"Hmm… I think it started with an M" Natsu thought. "Was it marshal? No it was michil? Oh I remember it was Michel." Natsu told Lucy when he remembered.

"Michel that sounds like a nice name but what happened to my dad?" Lucy said while looking at the doll. She sat down next to Natsu she wanted to find out some of the things that had happened to her before the accident.

"Well after the 7 year gap that we were in… We came and he had already I am sorry to say but Lucy he is dead." Natsu finally told Lucy. Lucy just stared at him in shock. No this can't be my dad is already dead? Lucy thought.

"What about my mother?" Lucy asked next.

"Well I never met her but she sounded like a nice woman to be around but unfortunately she is also died she died when you were little" Natsu responded looking a little concerned for Lucy.

"Really, They are both gone? Then I guess I can go to see their graves." Lucy said putting the doll back on the desk. "Can you take me there after I am done here?" She asked.

"Uh sure but are you Sure you want to go there?" Natsu asked walking up to Lucy.

"Yes I want to tell them in some form what has happened and even though I cannot remember them that I am still here." Lucy told Natsu. "It's funny how things can change in the blink of an eye." Lucy was looking at some pictures that were on the window sill next to her bed. Then she went and looked at some books on the book shelf. "Did I like to read a lot" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah you seemed to be reading all the time. You would also discuss books with Levy and what not." Natsu responded. "Are you ready to visit your parents?"

"Yes I am ready to now." Lucy said as she walked to the door.

"Ok then let me get Happy from the guild and we will go." Natsu said over his shoulder as he led the way out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6 the old shopkeeper

At the guild in the Master's office, "Master we have not been able to find any trace of Juvia or the people who attacked Lucy and Natsu that day. We have no idea where they could be hiding." Erza told the Master.

"This is not very promising. We must find Juvia and get her back here where she belongs." Master said from where he sat on his desk.

"But we have looked everywhere at Luna's mantion and we have found no clues." Gray told the Master. "Actually now that I think about it she never came back from when we stopped to rest on the way back from the job we went on the night before Lucy went on her solo mission." Gray said thoughtfully. Everyone else stopped and looked at him.

"Gray why didn't you saw this EARLIER? It would have helped us." Erza said angrily to Gray.

"Hey I only thought of it just now so don't get mad at me" Gray told Erza raising his hands admitting defeat he did not want to fight with Erza now.

"Fine but then we need to get to that exact place Gray take us there I remember where we were when Juvia got made but we need to know where you found her after she left the rest of the group." Erza told Gray.

"Alright let's leave right now. Who are we going to take with us?" Gray asked? "Wakaba, Macao, Levy and her team, or Freed and his group we will have to choose Erza" Gray asked Erza.

"I think that you should take them all with you" Master said as Erza turned to leave.

"Master wouldn't that be too many people out there?" Erza asked turning to the master.

"No, more people would be the best because then you could cover a wider area. But it is up to you to call the shots you are in charge of finding Juvia. It was only a suggestion you don't have to follow it." Master suggested as he got off his desk to pace around the room before stopping in front of Erza. "So what's it going to be?"

"I will take everyone with us on the search party." Erza announced closing her eyes and turning to the door.

"That is great Erza glad you made your…" Master exclaimed happily then Erza cut him off.

"Of course everyone means you also Master you will have to go with us and help look for Juvia also." Erza told the master a smirk on her face. With that she left the Master's office to tell everyone who was going on the search party for Juvia. There had been at least one every day that week since Gray got attacked by her.

"Damn brat always twisting my words so that they agents me instead of for me she is too smart for her own good that one." The master ranted after Erza had gone.

"But you do know that she will probably be the one who will find out what happened to Juvia first. Makarov you know it deep down but you will never admit it but it is true right?" Mavis asked the Master as she got down from where she had been silently watching the scene unfold.

"Darn right she's smart but she will need help with this fight" Makarov told the first. Master went to the door. "Well I guess it is time to go and save one of my children who has been taken from me." Master told the first with a serious look on his face. Mavis just laughed lightly after the door was shut and flew off to do a search of her own.

Back to Lucy and Natsu, "Hey Lucy are you sure you want to go here?" Happy asked as they walked to her parents graves.

"Yeah I want them to rest easy so to speak that their daughter is alright. I feel that is the right thing to do." Lucy replied. They were now in front of their graves. Lucy bent down and whispered a little prayer for them. "Thank you for taking care of me. I hope you can rest easy now."

"Say Lucy it's getting late do you want to get anything to eat?" Natsu asked after a while.

"Alright I guess let's go then. I hope I paid my respects right to my parents." Lucy fretted as they walked away from their graves.

"I am sure that it is fine we need to get your strength up also you haven't eaten for a whole week. You missed out on so much." Natsu said trying to cheer up Lucy.

"Alright then where do you want to go?" Lucy asked Natsu. They were walking through town and looking at the restaurants that they could eat at.

"How about we eat here? You always loved to eat here." Natsu told Lucy pointing to little restaurant.

"Alright then let's eat there I am starving." Lucy announced as they walked toward the restaurant.

"Lucy is that you? You are finally all better?" A voice exclaimed behind them. Lucy and Natsu tuned around and say the store keeper who had seen Natsu carry Lucy through town the day she lost her memories.

"Yeah it's me I guess but who are you?" Lucy asked the store keeper. The store keeper got a shocked look on his face at the question.

"You don't remember me? You must have hit your head or something." He said to himself. Lucy now was looking with sorrow at the old shop keeper.

"No I am sorry I lost my memories. But is this your shop? It is very lovely." Lucy told the old man.

"Thank you at least you have not forgot how to be polite" The old shop keeper said. "Do you guys want to come in and have a bite to eat?" He asked them.

"Yes please we were going to eat here originally but now that you asked us that sealed the deal" Natsu answered quickly. They all went inside and had a great time recalling things that had happened and laughing. Lucy felt just slightly out of place since she could not remember with them but all the stories had her in it so she was happy that she lived such an exciting life. But she felt like there was one thing that was missing. There was something out of place that had not made itself clear like someone or something was missing though all of this. What that was she did not know.


	7. Chapter 7 We found Juvia

Now with Erza and the search party, "Hey have you guys found anything over there?" Erza asked as they searched the place the Juvia was last seen.

"No Erza we haven't there is nothing here…wait are these footprints?" Droy asked as he looked at something in the dirt. Erza immediately ran over and push him out of the way.

"Yes Droy that is a footprint and it seems that there are two sets let's follow them and see where they lead" Erza announced as she started to follow the tracks into the heart of the woods. They followed the track to some abandoned buildings that used to be the headquarters to. Erza went in first to see what was inside while everyone else stayed at the door looking in.

"Well it looks like everyone came to the party." A voice sounded in the building. Erza looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Show yourself you coward or think that we are too weak to take you on?" Erza shouted into the shadows.

"Oh Erza if only you knew the half of it. But then what would any of you be without your precious master?" the voice taunted. Suddenly the master was reviled in what looked like Juvia's 'water lock' he was unconscious though. "Do not worries he is still alive but only just if you win he will be spared BUT only if you win." The voice continued. Erza was able to put a name to the voice.

"Juvia! Why are you doing this don't you miss Fairy Tail and the master has been so nice to you" Erza tried to plead to Juvia but it did not work because of the magic spell that was put on her.

"I do not know of that name but you and your little master will all go to hell" Juvia yelled as she jumped down into the light. Erza got ready to fight but re-quipping into sea empress armor.

"So be it Juvia if you will not listen to reason then maybe you will listen to the sword." Erza said to Juvia. "I really did not want to have to do this to your but if it will get you and the master back safely then I will do it." Juvia and Erza jumped for each other. There was a tough battle where Juvia got beaten back but would not give up she landed some heavy blows on Erza and Erza got heavily wounded but she would not let anyone help her until she was defeated only then could they help her. So all they could do is give her emotional support from the side lines and wish that she would win this tough battle like she always does. After an intense battle both Erza and Juvia were breathing hard but neither would back down.

"Juvia when did you get so strong" Erza asked before the battle continued. She was about to go forward but then Juvia lunged for Erza's leg and severely injured it. Erza fell to the floor her leg unable to support her. Juvia was going in for the final blow but was blocked by an ice shield. Gray had finally got there and saved Erza just in time. "Gray what took you so long?"

"Sorry Erza I had bumped into some old friends." Gray apologized. He motioned for a couple of people to come forward to help Erza get up and out of there as well as the master. Erza turned and saw who they were and her jaw dropped. There stood Meredy and Jellal. Jellal came to see if she was alright and to give first aid. Meredy went to get the master since her magic would be the best to use to get the master without hurting him.

"Jellal how are you here?" Erza asked in astonishment. Jellal was just about done setting her leg and looked up.

"We walked here of course how else do you think we got here?" He told her only half joking. Erza got mad at him for that she punched him on the arm.

"No! I mean why are you here? What were you doing so close to this town?" Erza asked as Jellal helped her up and they started to limp toward the door. For them time for just that moment had slowed down and Erza had almost totally forgotten where she was and before Jellal could answer Gray came flying past them.

"I have to back and help him!" Erza yelled trying to walk on her own to help Gray. Jellal immediately tried to grab her. Her leg gave out like Jellal knew it would but he caught her before she fell down.

"Easy now you are in no condition to be fighting right now" Jellal told her as he set her down out of the way of fighting. "Please Erza take care of yourself for once I will go back and help Gray." Erza had no choice but to except however much she hated the idea.

"Fine but you better not get hurt or I will never forgive you" Erza agreed reluctantly.

"Don't worry about me I will be fine!" Jellal told her he started to go then turned and hugged Erza really quick before joining in the battle. Gray was trying to talk to Juvia to make her snap out of it.

"Juvia come on I know you are in there come out we all know that you want to go home with all of us. You love Fairy Tail and they will never give up on you, you know this so fight for yourself. Take back your body you are not going to let someone else use your body are you?" Gray was shouting to Juvia.

"What non-sense are you spouting? I will never lose control of this hot body and none of you can stop me. You are all going to go to hell one by one. And I am going to be stating with you" Juvia yelled at Gray as she tried to use 'water lock' on his but he froze it and broke free. Just then Jellal came up to Gray side.

"Thought you could use a little help with this one Gray" He told Gray as they dodged Juvia's attacks.

"What we need to do is get through to the real Juvia that is how she got back the first time." Gray explained to Jellal.

"I feel like I have seen this somewhere before" Jellal said trying to think where he had seen it. Then it hit him that he had hired the guy who had done this to this woman the first time. Wow that was such a long time ago. Now how did he control her again? "Stay here and keep her busy I have something to take care of." Jellal told Gray patting him on the shoulder as he ran toward the door was. Erza blocked the door by crawling over and sitting right in front of the door way.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked with a hard expression on her face. She was not going to let him leave without an explanation.

"I am going to go defeat the guy that is controlling her. If I can defeat him then she will automatically get freed from the hypnotism." Jellal explained quickly worried that Gray might get fatally wounded in the time that he was delaying here. "I need to go now please let me pass." Erza pondered this for a moment.

"Fine go but promise me that you will come back and I will not do anything reckless." Erza bargained to Jellal. He saw what she was trying to do.

"Alright fine I promise to come back in one piece." Jellal promised and Erza moved out of the way and Jellal then ran out of the abandoned building to where it was quieter and listened very intently he even closed his eyes so that nothing would distract him. 'Where are you?'" He thought then he heard it. It was very faint but he heard it he opened his eyes and started to follow the sound to where it came from.


	8. Chapter 8 Juvia is back!

**Sorry for not posting for a while I have been working on another fanfic that I will post here also. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry that it is so short the next one os going to be longer I promise.**

**Note: I will also be fixing and replacing chapters. There are some mistakes in some of the chapters and I will be fixing them some from now. So if you see a mistake please tell me and I will fix it. Please review thank you. **

Back to Erza, She was sitting there watching Jellal's back retreat down the hall way. 'I'm sorry but I am going to have to break this promise' Erza thought then used her sword to lean on while she tried to fight with a sword in her other hand. The stumbled forward a bit that brought her back to Gray's side.

"Erza what are you doing your hurt and need to rest!" Gray yelled as he dogged Juvia who was trying to burn him with her water as she flew around the room as a jet of water. Erza was hit and was knocked off her feet but she struggled back up to face Juvia.

"Juvia come on I know you better than this you would never do this especially to Gray you love him right?" Erza yelled to Juvia as she flew around before she would attack again. Erza had noticed a pattern in Juvia's attacks she would always hit the same place twice in a row then try somewhere different. With this she was ready for her next attack and knocked her down. "Juvia fight you can do it you have to try you are hurting the one that you love." Ezra told Juvia again knowing that he was her strong and weak point. "Gray don't just stand there do something she should listen to you just do something." Erza addressed Gray and pushed him towards Juvia. Even though she is injured she could still push people pretty hard and Gray stumbled forward and fell onto to Juvia. She immediately tried to push him off but he wrapped his arm around her in a hug.

"Let go of me I will not stand for this you are nothing more than an enemy and I will destroy you!" Juvia screeched but Gray had heard it even if it was faint he had heard Juvia's voice the real Juvia.

"Come on Juvia you can do it fight! We are all waiting for you here we all love you and want you here so please come back. I need you" He whispered into her ear. The evil Juvia's squirming had lessened. Instead she started talking to the real Juvia.

"What are you trying to do? You will not escape ever I am in charge of this body. I will not lose it to the likes of you!" She yelled that ment that Juvia was trying to come back to them. Everyone started to yell for her to come back.

"Come on Juvia! You can do it Juvia! We all want you to come back Juvia! Yeah Gray has been sooo depressed while you were gone!" They yelled Gray got mad with the last one though and let go of Juvia to turn and confront who had said that.

"I was not worried yes a little but not depressed I don't get depressed" He yelled at them. "And I will beat anyone who says that I do." Then he felt a hand grab his. He looked down and there was Juvis the real one. She was blushing but had a giant smile on her face.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is so glad that you helped her to get back" She told his as she hugged him. Gray got and irritated look on his face.

"Yeah well that was the only to get you back to us right? We can't just abandon one of our family because we are Fairy Tail" Gray yelled at the end and everyone yelled together and pumped their fists up in the air. But then Juvia fell limply aganst Gray. He looked at her and was worried that somethig was wrong. "Juvia? Juvia! are you ok? We will get you back to the guild and then you will be alright please be alright we just got you back! Everyone was now worried for Juvia. Someone grabbed the master who was concious and just had some minor cuts. They told him what happened while he was stuck in Juvia's water lock. He looked over at Juvia on Gray's back.

"I don't like having my children get hurt we better take her back to the guild quick we dont have time to lose." Was all he said as he swept out of the building and into the forest towards the guild. Everyone else followed Elfman was trying to support Er4za but it was more or less not working she continued to try and walk by herself claiming that she did not need any help. But half way to town she was leaning heavily on Elfman she was limping pretty bad. They entered the guild and Luna came running up to them.


End file.
